kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-61
Summary A grumpy Priest of Earth is in the process of turning off the security system for God Kubera's god-level items for Claude. He explains that unlike other god items, these need to be ready to be presented to God Kubera whenever he asks for them. They suddenly hear a loud explosion outside, alarming Siera, who ends up dragging a protesting Claude back outside. When they see the mountains of ice around the city, Claude urges Siera to hurry to the barrier stone. Claude tells him that he will stay behind because he has pressing matters with Yuta, but Yuta already left the spot where Claude had him wait. Elsewhere, Yuta is terrified, thinking that he is about to die. Meanwhile, as magic spells and transcendental skills explode nearby, Leez wonders why the sky looks different, why there is ice, and why there are fights breaking out around them. Asha points out that only the Gandharva halfs have lost control, and recalls something similar happening near Mistyshore. When Asha tries to get more information from Ran, she finds him panicking behind Leez and calling out to his mother for help, as Leez explains that he is afraid of halfs. Asha has a hunch about what is going on, and decides to go to the Magicians Guild for more information. Elwin notices that the Chaos barrier is gone, but tries to convince herself that Teo is okay. Maruna had flown them a small distance away from Kalibloom after seeing Gandharva in sura form, but wonders if it is far enough. He is surprised at the turn of events, though he notices that Gandharva's sura form is the smallest that he has ever seen it. The turrets start firing at Gandharva but fail to do any damage. In retaliation, Gandharva breaks the barrier with a single headbutt. Maruna finally decides that Gandharva is not sane and the situation is becoming very dangerous, so he grabs Elwin, takes to the air, and quickly flees the area as Gandharva unleashes a transcendental skill, flooding all the lands around Kalibloom. 2-61 turrets fire on Gandharva.png|barely tickle 2-61 Gandharva cracks the Earth barrier.png|acting fickle 2-61 Maruna flees with Elwin.png|in a pickle 2-61 view from space.png|just a trickle Currygom's comment I'm so sorry I'm late T_T Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Siera mentions that they have to be ready to present God Kubera's items back to the god whenever the god asks for them. This may have happened in N5, since God Kubera is wearing the armor and wielding the spear in Asha's flashback in N5. * Gods can normally merge and unmerge an item at will, so it is unclear why God Kubera would need to store his items elsewhere. One theory is that since losing his name, he is no longer able to merge back his items. * Claude does not seem surprised by the attack. He probably anticipated it thanks to his cards. * This is the last time we see Claude's fur hat, which he left behind in the basement. * Taraka explained in Season 1 that Taraka clan suras feel fear when facing an opponent they cannot defeat, evidently the case here. Yuta also mentioned this to Riagara. * According to Rana, Ran was apparently attacked by his own mother during the Cataclysm. Here, it appears that Ran first sought her for help, unless there is something more going on. * Maruna notes that Gandharva is the smallest he has ever seen. Nastikas can change the size of their sura form. A previous exhibit noted that Gandharva is usually shown as planet-sized, though Agni once saw him big enough to swallow a red star. Currygom once mentioned in her now-closed me2day that nastikas avoid showing their biggest size. References